Can you still forgive me?
by Butterfly7258
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa, leaves her town because of her boyfriend that cheated on her. Usui Takumi is looking for her everywhere, begging for forgiveness. What if one day he finds her. Will she forgive him?
1. Person from the past

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**The first part of this story is Misaki's Dream, there's like two of her. She is dreaming about seeing herself getting cheated on. But she doesn't remember anything Like that happening to her when she wakes up.**

**Thats for the people who don't get the first bit.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V**

It all starts the same... I stand near a place where i can see what happens, and i see another of myself walk to a door, they can always never see me. I'm like invisible. Except for the other version of myself.

She/I stop to outside the door to listen to a conversation.

"I thought you were all hung up on that Ayuzawa slut!" a girl with blonde hair asked

The girl said her/my name with such disgust in her tone.

"She was just a mere toy, for my amusement. I never loved her at all. Its you who I love the most in this world..." a male's voice answered.

I have never saw what he looked like after every time I dream this, I never seem to see his face.

With that last sentence he said I could hear him kiss her.

The other version of myself gasped, both of them must've heard because they both turned round to face her standing at the door.

She slammed the door and she ran. She ran faster than Both of us have ever ran before, her feet taking her to a far away place, I was following her since well she was me, so I kinda had to.

tears were staining her face, leaving her vision all blurry. I heard his voice calling her/my name from a distance.

"Misaki!"

"Leave me alone" I heard her thoughts.

"Misaki!"

"You never loved me" I could hear them, being filled with such pain.

"Misaki!"

We both stopped running and turned around, to look at him. I could tell he was panting hard from chasing me. She seemed to be looking into his eyes.

"Remember when you asked me, why I keep coming back to you?" She asked him.

"Yes." he answered solemnly

"And I told you "because I loved you."Her voice shrank into a whisper

"Yes."

"What I heard and saw five minutes ago..." She was taking small steps away from him.

"Misa I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I know it was really stupid, and unfaithful of me to do that but please don't leave me. I didnt mean it Misa." He held her hand.

"Don't call me that!" She screamed at him while taking my hand out of his grip.

He stared at her shocked from her sudden outburst, I was too. I didn't know what this dream was about or how I kept having it. But one thing I do know was that this girl was ME.

She took a deep breath.

"That's not good enough! Do you even know how much pain I have to go through with you! I see you with different women every single day! You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to be with me! I stood by you all this me But to actually hear that you never loved me!"

"Misa." he whispered.

"I told you not to call me that! I'm running out Usui!"

"Of what?"He seemed confused

She stared into his eyes again as she held her ground.

"I'm running out of reasons and explanations to tell myself, why I should still keep on loving you!

"Usui you were absolutely EVERYTHING to me... I thought you were the one.

But i guess even some people make mistakes. Goodbye, Usui."

With that She/I hopped into a passing-by taxi and drove away. To where? I didn't know. What I did know was the she was going somewhere, where he couldn't find her. Somewhere, where he couldn't break my heart.

Beep beep beep beep.

I woke up ubruptly from the dream I was having, it's weird. it's been the same dream everyday for the past 3 years.

No matter how hard I try, I cant see his face only his eyes. No matter what i do, I can't remember ever meeting a man like him, the one in my dream. This "Usui"

I was brought back to reality when my clock was still beeping, I slammed it and it went silent. "ugh, I guess it's time for work."

I worked at a place called "Maid Latte" keeping true to its name, the uniform consists of a dress made to be worn by a maid. I'm a waitress there, I have been for the past 3 years.

I couldn't remember how I got into this town three years ago, but I do remember waking up somewhere with bright lights and the sound of steady beeping.

"Misa-chan!" I heard my manager say. "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!" I said back, I headed to the "Staff Only" room to change into my uniform.

I had to keep this secret from everyone, except for my two friends Sakura and Shizuko. They found out from my carelessness.

They came here everyday, when I'm on my shift. They often go to my apartment, to spend some time with me.

I lived alone now since I'm 19, I didn't want to be a burden to my mother. She still has to take care of Suzuna.

I walked out of the room with a tray in my hand and a small notepad and pencil in a small pocket of my apron.

It was all normal, the customers called me, I took their orders, I delivered them and they left satisfied.

Everything was going well until I heard the door chime,letting me know that someone came in.

I turned around to be greeted by a man...

He had blonde hair that looked soft, it made me want to touch it. He had a nice body, that was covered in a white button down shirt and some trousers.

Most of all he had these pair of mesmerising emerald green eyes. They looked familiar.

"Okairinasaimase, Goshujin-Sama!" I said in a cheerful tone. "Please come with me, and I'll get you a table."

He came with me, and He looked like kind of an important person so I led him to the most popular table in the cafe,

I left him alone to choose his orders but he grabbed my hand, an action that also felt familiar.

"Can I help you?" I asked him

"I missed you Misa." he looked up at me.

Misa? How did he know my name.

"Do you still remember me? I looked for you everywhere." he stood up to be beside me.

"I'm sorry, sir but I don't know who you are." I was more getting confused by the minute.

"Misaki, it's me. It's Takumi." he now held both of my hands in his.

"What? I don't know you. I dont know anyone called Takumi."

"Yes you do Misaki. It's me, Takumi Usui."

My head started to pound as I recalled my dream.

_Usui you were absolutely EVERYTHING to me... I thought you were the one. __But i guess even some people make mistakes. Goodbye, Usui._

It was him, the guy in my dream was him.

"Usui."

That was the word that escaped my lips as everything faded to black and I started to lose consciousness.


	2. Tell me the stories

**I don't own KWMS**

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V**

I woke up, to some bright lights. My eyes focused on the room around me, right beside me I heard a beeping sound that was clearly a heart monitor.

The room was plain. It was painted a soft white.

There was a small sofa at the corner of the room, right beside was a small table with a vase on top of it, along with some plastic cups and a pitcher of water.

Two or three pictures hanging on the walls. That was it.

I heard the door open, revealing a doctor with dark hair and dark eyes. Behind him was another man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Glad to see you're awake, Miss Ayuzawa." the doctor stood beside my bed, checking the heart monitor.

"Do you experience any pains?" he asked.

"N-Not r-really," my voice sounded hoarse, the man with the blonde hair seemed to notice.

"Do you want some water Misa?" he walked towards me.

Again with the Misa. I don't even know him, how does he know my name? Why is he even here.

"Y-Yes please." he took a plastic cup and filled it with water from the pitcher on the table.

He slowly walked to me and gave me the water, he watched while I drank it. I gave it back when I was finished.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Takumi Usui." he said slowly, I remember now. He was the guy in the cafe.

"How do you know my name?" I glanced curiously at him.

"I used to know you." he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't ever recall, meeting you fact I don't remember anything that happened before I came to this town." I admitted. "But you do seem familiar."

"I used to be your boyfriend." he looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"I dated anyone before. Ever."

"You dated me." he pulled a chair over and sat on it beside my bed, the doctor had left long ago. "We were happy together, High school sweethearts."

"Did something happen? Why can't I remember you? If we were happy together I would've remembered you." I threw questions at him.

His face showed regret, "You couldn't remember me beause I... Cheated... On...You."

I was confused now "I think I still would've remembered."

"Do you not remember what happened to you?"

* * *

**BEFORE THEY CAME TO MISAKI, USUI'S P.O.V**

Mr. Usui, your girlfriend seemed to have been in an accident a few years ago. We have a record of her here.

"How?!" I rushed to him

"She was involved in a car crash, while she as heading to this town. It caused her to have amnesia." he read the peice of paper, on the clipboard he was holding.

I remembered she took a taxi ride then a car to here.

"So that's why she doesn't remember me." I muttered

"She hasn't forgotten you, but the memories of you are still locked in her brain and in her heart."

I nodded. I was going to make her remember.

**End...**

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"No." I cleared my throat "I know this might sound strange but, can you tell me everything that happened before I left?"

"I'll start from when I asked you for our first date."

* * *

**FLASHBACK... Usui's P.O.V**

"Misa-chan!" I whined.

"What?!" she stopped writing to look at me, I have been calling her name multiple times now.

"I feel lonely, Misa chan isn't talking to me." I pouted.

"Usui," she shook her head. "you idiot."

I stood in front of her desk. "Misa" I gave her a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday."

She looked shocked "How did you know?"

"I know everything about my Misaki." I leaned closer to her.

She blushed, so cute.

"Go on, open it." I urged her.

She ripped the wrapping paper and she held the small black box in it. She then opened it to reveal a locket in it.

"Usui" she breathed.

"open it." I said.

She took the locket between her fingers and opened it a small not popped out, she struggled to open it. It said.

"Happy Birthday,

Would you like to spend it with me in the festival tonight?"

I had the satisfaction of watching her smile "Of course I would."

At the festival we became a couple.

**End...**

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Festival?"

"Yeah, you used to love festivals."

"You seem to know more about me than I do."

"I'll keep telling you stories about us, I'll stay here with you."

"Thanks, Usui."

* * *

**FLASH BACK USUI'S P.O.V**

Both of us are laying down at our favourite spot in the edge of the city. We just finished having a pic nic.

"The stars are so pretty tonight." she said rolling on her side to look at me.

"Not as pretty as you, Misa."

She blushed again for the tenth time that night.

"They remind me that all of us shine within ourselves, some are bright and some are faint but those are the ones you have to look really closely at, and you realise that they're are bright as the other ones." she sighed.

"You are like that, Misa." I told her. "People don't look closely at you, but when they do, they realise that you shine so brightly, it's rare. It makes me wonder how I deserve you."

"Don't say things like that, Baka." she muttered. "I'm going to say this everyday, so listen. You mean EVERYTHING to me. Ok? I don't want to hear that you think you don't deserve me or some other crap like that. In truth you're wrong. We deserve each other Usui."

That did it for me, I leaned and kissed her, she willingly accepted as well.

At our favourite spot we had our first kiss.

**END...**

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Usui, please stay with me. Until I can remember." I pleaded.

"Ayuzawa, I plan on staying with you longer than that." he kissed my forehead and I soon drifted to sleep.


	3. Turning flashbacks into dreams

**I don't own KWMS...**

**THIS IS JUST A CHAPTER OF MISAKI'S DREAMS AND WHAT THE DREAMS ARE TRYING TO MAKE HER DO...**

* * *

**MISAKI'S P.O.V**

In the very back of my brain there's just a never ending story of me, him and our adventures together but there's was always this important one. That I could never open or get rid of.

I keep it all stored in my head but whenever I wake up or something I would just lose it. I would forget it all.

I thought that there was only one dream that stayed, I was wrong. There were three.

There was the one when I left him...

Which I already knew about but there are another two locked away.

_This is the one where I was constantly left alone..._

**Start of dream/flashback...**

We just came home from the cafe, it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Do you think you can come with me to the park?" I asked him. "I really need some fresh air after all those sushi."

I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes "No, I'm sorry Misa but I need to do something for Gerard."

"Again?, What is it maybe I could help you?" I offered

"No" he answered immediately, his tone made me flinch.

"Well, umm what time do you have to leave?" I hoped it wasn't today.

In an emotionless voice he said "Now."

My heart kind of cracked a little bit. This was the first time in days I seen Takumi but I was used to it now even though we live together. Kinda sad right?

"Well I'll see you later then." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Actually, I need to stay there until tomorrow." he admitted.

I took a deep breath. "Okay"

"I'm sorry, Misaki." he leaned his forehead into mine.

"You're everything to me." I kept saying that to him every single day we were together ever since our first kiss, whether it was by text or call I still did it.

He chuckled softly before leaving the apartment. I stood next to the glass wall that he had, and waited for him to come out so I could give him a goodbye wave.

But something unexpected happened, I saw him walk out of the building with a girl.

She looked rich. She had short brown hair, short mini skirt, pink tank top and high heels. I never saw her face though because she had her back turned to me.

I shrugged it off thinking it was just a client for their business, until it happened the next day.

Only this time it was a hazel hair coloured girl with loads of Gucci on her.

The next few weeks it kept happening all of them were also girls, I stopped paying attention to their clothing since girl number 5.

Usui would come home at four or five in the morning either exhausted or annoyed.

I didn't know what happened we just sorta started to drift apart, he doesn't even sleep in the same bed as me anymore, he would just crash on the couch and pretend that he was too tired to move. There was even a point where he would stop talking to me altogether.

It was his day off today, the first one in two months. After I changed, I was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. When I saw Usui in his suit.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked him while I turned off the stove.

"I need to go to work." he replied, putting his tie on.

I stopped his hands with mine "Usui, it's your day off today." I reminded him.

"Oh, I guess I forgot."

"I made eggs and bacon for breakfast" I walked to the kitchen when I turned around he wasn't there.

"Usui?" I walked to our bedroom and found him sleeping like a log.

I shook my head "And you tell me I overwork myself." I pulled the blanket over him and let him sleep. "I just wish we could spend more time together." I sighed

I left the room and turned on the TV, it was the news.

"Walker Corporations have been closed for a few weeks now, due to some electrical difficulties in the building. It has been announced to be resuming their work tomorrow."

I stare at the screen shocked. Usui's company had been shut for weeks? Then where has he been going to all this time, with those girls?

I couldn't think anymore so I grabbed my car keys and ran out of the building. I figured a drive around town would be good.

I came backat 3:30pm, Usui wasn't there. There was only a small at the coffee table.

_"Misa,_

_I need to go to the office today to discuss some matters._

_Usui."_

There was only one flaw with the note, he never said 'I love you'

More days passed and more girls passed with them. I still sat in front of the glass wall. I still watched them.

I noticed that he would return early morning and when I would wake up he'd tell me that he went home at night.

I stayed up to wait for him one night. That only resulted in a fight.

I thought about moving out a lot of times, I went to the grocery store one day and came back hearing Usui with a girl.

"I thought you were still hung up on that Ayuzawa slut..." A girl with blonde hair asked.

**End of dream/Flashback...**

The rest was just too painful to remember. Sometimes I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that I would forget.

_This is the one where she was headed to this town._

**Start of dream/flashback...**

I walked out of his life that day.

I was in a taxi driving to somewhere I didn't know, when there was this truck that just lost control and crashed right into us.

I was knocked in a coma for months, forgetting everything about him except for the dreams that came to me every night.

When I woke up I was in a room with bright lights and beeping, that was all I remembered of that place I'm pretty sure it was a hospital.

Before I knew it I woke up in someplace different and I already had made new friends and lived in a good neighbourhood.

I forgot about my old life in the events of the crash, but I never knew that I had an old life.

Two years after I moved into the neighbourhood, they told me I had amnesia but I never thought I ever lived a different life from what I lived now.

Whatever I tried to do I couldn't remember anything, so I thought i never actually forgot any thing and just left my memories alone.

Dreams came and went but there was one that stayed it was the same one for the past three years. I didn't know why I kept having them, I just did.

I would have a different dream then it would just morph into that one.

**End of dream/flashback...**

I moved on with my life. Because I'm sleeping right now right now, I'm just a tiny voice in the back of my own head trying to make myself remember my past memories. Turning my flashbacks into actual dreams.

Both of us tried to forget about everything. My mind and my Body.

Then one day a man with emerald eyes came into the shop I was working at and claimed that he loved me...

That's when he started to make me remember.

* * *

**so technically, Misaki's mind is turning her flashbacks of her old life into dreams so she could remember them better. Will it work? or will a certain alien decide to help as well?**


End file.
